


Honeyed Lies and Bedroom Eyes

by ToriCeratops



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has been looking at Harry like he's dying of thirst pretty much since the day they met.  And Harry is anything but oblivious.  <br/>It's been almost two years, a world rescuing feat or two, and far too many wasted opportunities and Harry is tired of waiting for the perfect moment.  <br/>So he creates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed Lies and Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "Y'know, I read a lot of fics about Eggsy seducing Harry, or taking matters into his own hand when it comes to the love of his life, I mean, mentor. So that thing you reblogged, about the deleted scene, made me wonder what would happen if Harry's the one who took the first step after noticing how Eggsy would pretty much eye-sex him whenever they're alone? (Subtlety has yet to be Eggsy's strong point). So Harry invites him over for dinner, under the pretext of giving him one of his lessons."
> 
> This is the ask that spurred this on. The outcome was probably slightly altered from what they were going for but I think it turned out well.

“That was an absolutely abysmal display.”

“Wot?”  When angry –though usually just at Harry – Eggsy had a tendency to revert back to some ofhis old mannerisms.

Which is exactly why Harry occasionally pushed his buttons.  With force and no small amount of glee.

They were in Harry’s office at the estate – Arthur’s office – having just finished a debrief with Merlin and Percival.  The mission had actually gone spectacularly well and the debrief had been short.  But Eggsy had a tendency to linger and Harry saw absolutely no reason to send him away.  He enjoyed his company far more than could ever be considered decent.  It helped that whenever Eggsy did wind up leaving it was plainly evident that it was with great reluctance.  

“Did you not hear me? I can repeat myself if necessary.” Harry leaned forward over his desk with his hands steepled, index fingers pressed lightly against his bottom lip.

“No.  I fuckin heard ya.  Jus’ havin a little trouble believin ya. Because I’m pretty sure you and I just watched two different feeds.”  He was angry – justifiably so.  Eggsy sat up straighter, cheeks beginning to flush.

Perhaps this was not the best idea.  The sight of Eggsy riled up in any way tended to do very bad things to his sanity.  He pushed back and stood, walking around the desk to sit against the corner.  He didn’t miss the way – even in his ire – Eggsy’s eyes tracked him, looked him over head to toe as he always did when they were alone.  

Hungry.

_OH Fuck it._

“I am actually quite certain we did.”

Eggsy looked confused for a moment.  “I got the fuckin job done, yeah?”

Harry nodded, but said, “It was sloppy.”

He looked ready to hit something.  “I was done in half the time!”

“You were lucky.”

Eggsy did stand then, nearly launching himself out of the chair.  “Now listen –“

“Dinner.”

“Wot?”  Eggsy jerked back as if he’d been slapped and Harry couldn’t help but give him a teasing smile.

“Eggsy.  You really must find a better way to express your confusion.”  The informal address apparently gave him away and a grin slowly tugged at the edges of the younger man’s lips.

“Would you kindly repeat that?”  He said with exaggerated politeness.  

“Dinner.  Tyler’s.  Just round the corner from my home.  Tonight.”

If Eggsy was surprised he did nothing to give it away.  But his eyes did make the quick, familiar path of Harry’s body once more, jaw working in thought, before raising his eyebrows in silent question.

“It has been a good while since you’ve had a private lesson and it was painfully obvious this afternoon that you require a refresher in high society dinner etiquette.”

The turnaround from angry to playful was instant, Eggsy’s entire stance relaxing considerably.  He stuck his hands in his pockets, the sides of his jacket flaring out at identical angles and rocked on his feet. “Well…”  He pretended to think it over for a minute.  “If you’re going to be insulting me like that I s’pose the least you could do is buy me dinner.”

Harry had to look away a moment to school his features and stifle his own growing smile.  “It’s not an insult it is a critique.  And I expect you to be extra attentive this evening.”

Eggsy’s eyes lit up. He looked as if he was dying to make a remark – to say something in response that he was fully aware he shouldn’t. He pursed his lips, shook his head, and cleared his throat.  “Seven then?”

“Sharp.”  

 

* * *

 

It had been about six months since Harry officially returned to duty after a surprisingly short recovery. Well, short for a gunshot wound to the head anyway.  As Arthur he wasn’t required to do field work – which was good since he had lost a lot of his very fine motor skills.  There was a slight tremor in his hands that only appeared when he was exhausted, though his doctor warned him it would only get worse.  He wasn’t quite as fast as he once was.  His penmanship had become atrocious (formerly a point of pride for him) and his reflexes – compared to before – were absolute shite.  But he could still fight in a pinch, still defend himself, and was still very much Harry Hart.  Kingsman. Gentleman.  

Eggsy and Merlin had worked tirelessly during and after his recovery to be sure he remembered that.  

It is that thought, of how much they’ve been through and how much the young man means to him that occupied his mind when he spotted Eggsy through the window.  He was stepping out of a black cab, brushing himself off as he straightened and took in his surroundings.  He was wearing a deep black pinstripe suit with an equally dark shirt beneath.  The only color was the shock of light blue of his tie, peeking out from between his lapels. The tie, Harry realized with a smile, was the one he had given Eggsy last Christmas during his recovery.  It was the first gift he had given him not as a Kingman nor a mentor, but as a friend.  Such a small thing, but Eggsy’s affectionate smile had stayed with him for weeks.  

When the younger man finally came through the door and spotted Harry his face was alive with such brilliance that it sent Harry’s heart racing.

Dinner wasn’t much different from any of their other private meals.  They talked about everything but work.  They joked, laughed, teased.  There were silences between them that felt as natural and comfortable as pauses in conversation could ever be.

And Harry fell just a little bit further for that easy laughter.  His honest optimism.  And those damned brilliant blue eyes.

The walk back to his home was leisurely, neither in any sort of hurry as they continued their evening and enjoyed the cool early fall air.

In his house, after securing the latch and turning to remove his jacket Harry caught Eggsy wandering off towards his kitchen.  “Just where do you think you are going?”

“To make tea!”  He called back without ever looking behind him.

“You are a guest in this house.”  Harry protested.  Without removing his jacket as intended, he followed Eggsy through the house.

“Harry.  You haven’t had a right to call me a guest since I hauled your sorry, half asleep, drugged arse up the stairs because you wouldn’t quit whining about how uncooperative the couch was being.”  Eggsy puttered about the kitchen with his back to Harry but he could easily hear the smile in his voice.

Despite the fact that Eggsy couldn’t see him, Harry made a show of sticking up his nose and looking affronted.  “I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to.”

“Oh, we’re going with the selective memory bit, yeah?”  Eggsy did turn around briefly, amused to no end, and even more so when he saw Harry. “Or maybe you’re starting early with a bit of senility.”

Harry gave him a halfhearted glare.  “Manners.” He chided.

That just made Eggsy laugh and shake his head as he turned back around.  The sound was loud and bright in the kitchen, absolutely beautiful as always.  Harry relaxed considerably and stepped closer, small smile on his own lips.  For a moment he simply watched the younger man move, wishing his jacket wasn’t in the way when he reached high for the tin of tea.  He thought of what he would look like beneath his clothes, stretched out - all smooth lines of muscle and strength.  

“Speaking of which – “ Eggsy broke the silence and snapped Harry out of his thoughts.  “Weren’t we to be having a lesson?  On account of me being, what was it you said –“  He let the cabinet door fall closed with a bang.  Harry took another step closer so that they were mere inches apart.  “Abysmal?”  

Harry could hear the conflict in his voice, the attempt to joke underlined with the barest hint of actual worry.  He snapped the lid back on the little tin in his hands with a bit more force than strictly necessary.

Harry took a deep breath, letting the heady scent of Eggsy’s cologne overwhelm him.  He had gotten hints of it throughout the evening, quick bursts of coconut and sandalwood.  But up close it was intoxicating.

He placed his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders, a gentle touch which Eggsy’s only response to was the barest hint of tension.

“Sloppy?”  Eggsy continued though his hands were suddenly frozen around the tin, hovering above the counter.

“Eggsy.”  Harry said with quiet affection.  He slid his hands a little lower, smoothing the lines of his jacket across broad shoulders.

Eggsy let out a long and heavy breath.  “yeah?”

Feeling his own pulse begin to run away from him, Harry leaned in close, let the warmth of his breath roll against the younger man’s neck and reveled in the way it sent a visible shutter down his spine.  His voice dropped low, lips barely brushing the shell of Eggsy’s ear.

“I lied.”

“Wo-“  Eggsy swallowed and cleared his throat.  “Would you care to explain?”  His voice was even, flat.  But from his angle Harry could see the way his chest was beginning to rise and fall in rapid succession, the way he bit his lip and sucked ever so lightly.

Christ he wanted to know what those lips tasted like.  

“Your performance in the field was exemplary.  As always.” He began with no small amount of pride. “Your adherence to the more subtle rules of etiquette may have been lacking.  However,” He dropped one hand slowly down the curve of Eggsy’s spine, resting it just at the small of his back.  “Your charm and your grace are by far more than enough to make up for it.”

Eggsy couldn’t hide his grin, nor did he appear to be trying to any longer.  He also, very tellingly, leaned into Harry’s touch with his entire body.

“So why the ruse? What could you possibly get out of makin me so pissed off?”

“You must forgive an old man his small indulgences.”  Harry drew his hand back up to Eggsy’s shoulder and then ran both of them slowly down his arms. Despite the amount of layers his touch still made Eggsy react perfectly with a gentle roll of his body.  Perhaps, though, that could have been the way he was still speaking low and needy against his ear.  “You are an absolutely beautiful man.  But when I see you like that – face flush,” He brought one hand up, finally brushing the pad of his fingers against the long line of his neck, “pulse racing. It’s - ”

A barely audible gasp escaped Eggsy’s parted lips and his eyes fluttered closed.  “How ‘bout when I get so worked up, I start to tremble?” Harry remembers the last time he had seen that, Eggsy’s hair just barely out of place, his tie and suit still perfect as he had tried to catch his breath with his lips just barely parted.  “Or how my hair is all out of place after tugging on it in frustration?”

He had to bite his cheek to keep from making a noise.

It was then that Eggsy finally turned in Harry’s arms.  His eyes were focused and intense, mouth set in a lewd sort of determination that Harry had never seen on him before.  “Harry.” He tutted at him as he slowly worked the buttons of Harry’s jacket and slid his hands underneath, sliding up Harry’s chest.  “So sloppy Harry.”  

“Pardon me?”  Harry nearly laughed.  The warmth of Eggsy’s touch grounded him, forced through the fabric of his shirt and down through his bones.  

When Eggsy’s fingers brushed the leather of Harry’s holster his eyes grew wide for a moment and he immediately grabbed on, tugging the taller man closer, their bodies all but melded together.  “Your efficiency Harry.”  He spoke sternly, despite how they were both breathing heavy, sharing air and a single space.  “If all you wanted to do is see me like that –“  He pulled himself up, lips brushing against Harry’s.  They were both hard and aching for more, Harry’s head swimming as he did all he could not to steal his lips away with his own right then.  

“I can think of far better and – more pleasant - ways that you can get me to look completely…”  

Eggsy brought his hands further up, dragging blunt nails against barely exposed flesh, slipping fingers into hair, careful not to tug.  

“thoroughly…”

Their lips touched in a fleeting moment, teasing and tempting one another.  Playing with fire.

“…fucked.”

Eggsy tasted of dark chocolate and sweet red wine, his lips surprising soft and pliant against Harry’s. He kissed like he fought - like he did everything in life - with confidence and grace and more than just a bit of cockiness that made Harry want him impossibly more.  He held him close, arms wrapped tightly around the younger man’s waist, twisted and folded together at every possible inch and it still wasn’t enough.   Harry pressed him back against the counter, slipping a thigh between Eggsy’s legs that elicited a delicious whine.  

He didn’t even bother holding back on his own quiet noises of pleasure.

“You –“  Eggsy tried to speak through the distraction of Harry’s mouth trailing along his jaw and to his pulse point.  “We – I need – “  

“Articulate as always.” To keep him from answering immediately Harry gave a soft and teasing bite to the soft spot at the end of Eggsy’s jaw just beneath his ear.  Fire flashed through his veins when it earned him a quick roll of hips instead.

“Shove it!”  Eggsy said without any conviction once he caught his breath.   “Living room, now.  Less clothes. More.  More skin.”  He spun them around and started walking backwards, shoving Harry’s jacket down and off his shoulders until it fell to the floor.  Quite possibly for the first time in living memory, Harry just left it there.

“Making demands now?” His grin was hungry, made worse by the way Eggsy tugged him along by the leather of his holster.

“Oh ho no ol’ man.  I’ve waited a year an a half for this fucking invitation.”  Eggsy paused in their trek across the house to give him an open mouthed, filthy kiss. “It’s my party now.”

And really, who in their right mind could ever argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered complete as is. But I may be adding the 'rest' of the story in a second chapter - with a higher rating - later this week. We'll see.


End file.
